Light Night Sky
by Finished and Gone
Summary: A war between Archades and Caelum lead to Dalmasca's insecurity. A royal marriage is under way for Ashe and Noctis. Slowly, Ashe finds out that Caelum is a country full of dark secrets. And the myth of Somnus, what's that?T for language&minor adult themes
1. War

Rain pelted against the pavement, slithering towards the earth like hungry serpents. A young man sauntered his way to the crowd of soldiers.

A flash of lightning lit up the stormy sky for a split second, followed by a roar of thunder.

Eyes flashed red; hoards of bullets flew at the lonely figure.

Vulfon gulped silently. Joining this war wasn't a pleasant idea to him anymore.

To hell with honour...

The soldiers gasped; their thoughts drowned in pandemonium as the bullets they shot at the enemy pelted back towards them with greater force, piercing through their wet armour and into their skin.

"_Noctis, it is time that I tell you the myth of Somnus," Queen Yvonne placed her son on her lap, something she would avoid to do if not alone._

"_But Mama, you didn't answer my question," the boy said petulantly. He folded his arm across his chest, sapphire eyes flickering with incense. _

_Yvonne lowered her gaze to the floor. She will have to dismiss the boy's governess permanently. That rancorous hag had no right to educate an eight year old prince with political matters._

"_Right Lord Noctis, I think I have forgotten what question you asked. Please repeat it for me?" Yvonne asked rather sharply. She barely remembered what her son's innocence was like before this arrogant behaviour he picked up from his governess._

"_How come all the countries that practice Black Arts do not like the pagan countries in Ivalice?" the little prince replied. Yvonne grimaced with disgust. Her son was hardly to her liking anymore._

"_Tell me Mama," Noctis said with a smirk, cupping her chin with his small hand, his eyes beheld malice._

"He disappeared!" a soldier gasped. Some clutched their handguns tightly. A siren was blown to call in the tanks.

Another spark of lightning blinded them for a few seconds but this time it came from metal crashing against armour.

Screams of agony washed through the crowd like a wave of misery. Limbs and organs were flung across the bloody battlefield.

"Holy Occuria..."Vulfon stammered. His body trembled involuntarily and it wasn't from the cold. The frightened man jumped into a trench and watched the tanks making their way into this futile struggle.

Who would have thought that the Prince of Caelum would come to this battle without an army? It struck Vulfon now how much stronger Caelum was over Archades. They practiced Black Arts after all.

The prince walked over corpses; his face contained no hint of emotion. An arm extended to the right and a large sword appeared in his grip.

Vulfon's lips parted in astonishment when he heard the sword holler like the engine of a vehicle.

The young prince disappeared from sight once again. He re-emerged behind one of the tanks. Atoms of glowing energy slowly formed a sphere on his palm. The ball of gleaming energy swelled into the size of an average man.

The roof of the tank opened as a soldier struggled to escape.

Vulfon closed his eyes shut. Bright light irritated his eyes behind his eyelids. More screams followed after that. The scent of rust, copper and oxides filled his nostrils.

"_Come on Mama, tell me," Noctis grinned. Yvonne slapped his hand away._

"_They do not worship Etro, rather, they prefer a mere stone but we know that the Fabula Nova crystal is the true crystal chosen by goddess Etro. Not nethicite and certainly not magicite but these pagan countries –"_

"_Is Archades a pagan country? The one Papa is always at war with?" the boy interrupted. Yvonne looked away and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. _

"_This is far too much information for a little boy to know..."She murmured to herself. _

"_Where is your brother, Noctis?" Yvonne inquired, forcing a change in subject. Her eyes followed Noctis' gaze: Cobwebs...The boy had taken interest in insects lately._

"_I don't know." He made his way towards the cobwebs and picked the large black spider residing on it. The spider attempted to slide away with more web but the boy held it's abdomen between two fingers and giggled at the way it wriggled it's legs frantically._

Tears streamed from his eyes as memories of his comrades flooded his mind. Vulfon stifled a sob. His friends were dead yet here he was, hiding like a coward.

He peeked at the prince who stood forlornly among dead bodies and blood-stained debris. He showed no trace of regret for the massacre he had performed.

Hot liquid oozed from Vulfon's nose. His skin tingled with the contact. Vulfon strived to hold his breath from sneezing. A pale blue tinge danced across his cheeks.

"AH-CHOO!"

The prince's shoulders lifted slightly. His head turned to face Vulfon over his shoulder.

The last soldier squealed with trepidation when he met the other man's repulsive glare.

The prince's eyes were as red as the blood that stained his hands. His lips slowly curved into a mirthless smile. He undulated towards the soldier.

Vulfon joined his hands together and implored to the Prince of Caelum to have mercy.

"_What do you mean you do not know? You were playing with him an hour ago," Yvonne yelled. Her heart rummaged in her ribcage. The air was foreboding._

"_I locked him in the old prayer room with the ghosts."_

_Slim fingers pinched the fleshy body of the spider. Noctis glanced at his mother and flashed a wide smile._

_He held up his fingers to display the thick black and red slime. Yvonne clasped one hand over her mouth._

"_You monster! How could you!"_

"The only person I show mercy to..."

The ripping of flesh echoed throughout the battlefield. The prince threw aside the remains of a headless body.

"Is No-One."

* * *

The sun scorched the deserts of Dalmasca.

King Raminas joined the Lords of the Councils and his most trusted Knights at the private bathe-house.

"Good day to you, Your Highness," A man nearing of middle age entered the pool beside Raminas. The king strained a smile, his face as wrinkled as an old cloth.

"Good day Basch. Any news from Gabranth that I should be aware of?"

Basch cleared his throat. Raminas cleared his eyes. He was grateful of Basch's loyalty but sometimes, the man's naive modesty would irritate him.

"Well, a small Archadian army that were camped near Tenebrae were ambushed last night by a Prince of Caelum."

Raminas sighed and ordered a servant to pour more hot water into the pool. Basch awaited an answer, his eyes full of desperation but the King loved it when a modest man waited anxiously for a reply.

"Which of the princes, may I ask?" Raminas pondered over this information, digesting the news into his mind.

"Lord Noctis once again, he warned Archades not to touch Tenebrae. The most likely reason for the sudden ambush, I believe, is because his fiancée is the Princess of Tenebrae."

"You are absolutely right Basch. The princess of Tenebrae, I heard, has beauty that drove the prince to madness," Raminas smiled as he recalled the first time he met his wife. Those were good times...

"But, Your Majesty, listen, a few citizens were victims of the savage massacre. We have to prepare ourselves in case Archades and Caelum decide to use Dalmasca as a battlefield. Archades has already destroyed Landis and Nabradia because of rash decisions and nethicite."

"Sir Basch, slow down, please!"

Raminas slipped out of the water. A servant draped a silk robe over him and handed the King a clean, white towel for his hair.

"I have full faith in my Dalmascan soldiers. They will defend our country if such a time would come. For now, think about this, Caelum is close to the Rozzarian Empire. If we betroth my daughter to one of the members of the Rozzarian court, then they could protect us from this war."

"But, Your Majesty, is not better to betroth our Princess to one of -"

"Enough Basch, I am not in the mood for irrational discussions." The King strolled out of the bathe-house, muttering about annoying Knights.

Basch sighed with worry. He picked on his prickly beard and gazed into the distance wistfully.

He only wanted to make sure that the King of Dalmasca doesn't end up a King of Fools.

Author's Notes: Many thanks to Kazzler, my Beta Reader for this story! She's so awesome. More chapters coming soon, possibly on a weekly basis. :D


	2. The Prince and the Princess

Her garden never had blooming flowers, they were wilting away. She never cared; after all, her country had lost the Fabula Nova crystal many generations ago.

Noctis smiled when his eyes beheld her.

It'll only be for her. This war, this bloodshed, it's only to protect her.

He approached his beloved and sat beside her on the grass.

"Stella? You didn't greet me when I called. How come?"

The young woman folded her arms across her white dress and frowned. Noctis parted his lips slightly. He took in her form and wondered what any other man will wonder: Was there any beauty that would surpass hers?

She was perfection.

Stella had hair that reminded him of golden sand and crystal blue eyes like the sea at the Phon Coast. Her perfect physiognomy was equivalent to goddess Etro. Sometimes he mused if she had emerged from a painting.

They met at a masquerade. He was so drunk then that he tumbled to the floor, pulling the skirt of her dress with him. A large piece of fabric came away from her costume. Luckily, they wore masks so no one recognised who they were.

He bought her a new dress to apologise. Their relationship blossomed after that. His father gave Noctis permission to propose to the Tenebraen.

Though Tenebrae was not a powerful country, Noctis did not care. He wanted Stella; that was all. Many people at the court reported that Stella is using Noctis for the Caelum's Fabula Nova crystal.

To Noctis, their words were a lie.

Caelum was the only country left with a crystal from goddess Etro. The other smaller countries that practiced the Black Arts lost their crystals many years ago due to greed and war.

Noctis placed his hand over her bare shoulder and turned her towards him. He caught a whiff of her peachy scent.

"Hey, are you angry because of last week?" he whispered, eyes searching deep into hers.

_Show me your secrets..._

Stella averted her gaze. Noctis gave a satisfactory smirk but continued to stare.

The princess shifted uncomfortably.

"You didn't have to kill those soldiers so mercilessly," she replied. Noctis rolled his eyes. He clicked his fingers.

A rose materialized in his hand. He slipped the stem behind Stella's ear. A faint blush glowed on her cheeks.

"I only wanted to protect you, Lady Stella. You know I would travel to the end of the world for you if I had to," Noctis stated. Stella's lips curved into a smile at his words.

"I know you will always protect me but try not to kill so many people...It's disturbing," she murmured.

"I do not kill everyone. I only kill those that are a threat to Caelum and Tenebrae. Do you understand me?"

"But Noct, that's not what I really mean."

Stella sighed and gazed back at the prince, her eyes tired with defeat.

"People are spreading wicked rumours about you, my lord. My ears cannot bear another horrible word against you."

Noctis touched her cheek.

"If you love me Stella, then rumours shouldn't perturb you unless...You doubt my love for you?"

Stella gasped and shook her head; her hair flowed gently with the movement.

"Oh no, Noct! Nothing shall ever come in between my love. Please forgive me for ever listening to the other members of the court."

The heavy air around them diminished slightly. The prince embraced Stella and kissed her passionately.

She fingered the strands of his hair and returned the kiss with equal vehemence.

_The secrets to satisfy my garden of lust..._

* * *

Gabranth removed his helmet and observed droplets of sweat dribble to the red cashmere. His body was scorched beneath his armour due to the sweltering heat.

_Being a judge is tough._

The image of his twin brother swivelled through his restless mind.

"_Basch, don't leave! Mother needs us at this stage," he retorted. Basch stood opposite the door. He held the door knob, trembling._

"_I am only leaving so that I may work. We're running low on gil and nobody has enough to pay the rent any more. I shall leave to seek work in the army," he replied._

_Noah curled his fists into a ball, gritting his teeth and reached for the closet object: a vase. The teenager flung it towards his brother only to miss by a few inches from his twin's head._

_Basch didn't flinch but gave a heavy sigh. His boots crunched the broken shards beneath him._

"_I am sorry Noah and in time, I do hope that you will come to understand." He opened the door and left._

Gabranth gritted his teeth, a habit he picked up from too much stress and a habit he should get rid of.

"Understand indeed Basch..."

He caught his reflection off a large mirror down the hallway and stopped to examine himself.

Basch had the same high forehead, the same straight, pointed nose and the same thin lips. The only feature that separated them was the scar across Basch's forehead that extended across the bridge of his nose, one that he obtained from a previous battle.

"Look at you now, Basch. You're only a Knight of Dalmasca yet I am a Judge. You should have stayed," Gabranth uttered to himself.

"Who are you talking to Gabranth?" a voice interrupted his pensive.

Gabranth cleared his throat and pretended to ruffle his hair. He turned to face a woman about the same age as him, wearing a Judge's armour.

"Ah, Judge Drace, greetings," he said with a blush. He admired this woman with all his heart. She was the only woman in the Archadian council.

Drace motivated him to lead a pious and modest life, something the other Judges or lords feigned. Without her, the council would have fallen apart before he came to Archadia.

"Greetings Gabranth, are you sure you weren't talking to someone?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest. Dark eyes bore through his grey ones, beckoning him to give in.

"I..." Gabranth licked his parched lips nervously.

"Alright, never mind," Drace said, waving her hand to the left to dismiss the topic.

"I have some important matters to talk about," she added, her voice now solemn. A clouded mist obscured her dark eyes.

Gabranth nodded attentively. He was the only one in the council that she trusted and therefore, he received her opinion over matters before the other lords and judges.

_I am so privileged._

Drace surveyed her surroundings with caution. She leaned closer to Gabranth and spoke in a whisper.

"I overheard Emperor Vayne talking to Ghis in his bedroom. They are planning to conquer Dalmasca."

Gabranth furrowed his eyebrows together. An image of Basch appeared in the depths of his mind before dissipating.

"Did King Raminas sign a treaty?" he asked. His rapid heartbeat surprised him.

_Do I still care about Basch? No! He is a traitor..._

"No Gabranth. The Emperor is plotting this without the Dalmascan King's approval. He will hold Dalmasca under siege and use their land as a battlefield against the empire of Caelum," Drace stated in a soft voice.

"You should let your brother know about this. We need to extend our hand to Dalmasca so that they may assist us in this war, not fear us. The Emperor's idea is irrational and what is worse is that Judge Ghis approves of it."

Gabranth rubbed his clean-shaven jaw and moved his hand to his neck, thinking deeply.

Drace was right.

After they exchanged more news about Vayne and Master Larsa, Gabranth took his leave. He undulated towards the top of a turret.

"Dalmasca has the Sword of Kings...The sword I've read about so voraciously...I think this could come into my use after all."


	3. Decisions

_Brother, I trust that you are well and in vigorous health. Do not think that this letter I have written forgives you for your past sins but rather, it is a warning of imminent foreboding._

_I have received word from a trusted councillor that Emperor Vayne Solidor is plotting on a dark scheme that will put the fate of Dalmasca into misery. _

_He wishes to conquer the country you serve and commence of Plantation of Archadians to replace Dalmascan citizens. Lo, this is a plot of most evil and wickedness for your people._

_I pray that you take these little but honest words solemnly and that you may advise your King to extend a hand of friendship to Archades before it is too late. I will be there to assist you in your immediate decision._

_Beware lest you do not heed my warning that Vayne is a man who grows stronger from others' sorrow. Choose your decision wisely, Brother._

_Judge Magister Gabranth._

Basch hesitated as King Raminas read the letter a third time. A drop of sweat glistened on the King's temple as the afternoon sunlight fell upon them.

They have been in the discussion room for hours, thinking of how to respond to Gabranth's letter. No one else was in the room but ancient artefacts of the olden times.

Raminas rubbed his wrinkly forehead and suggested that Gabranth's words were a lie. Basch gazed away from the marbled floor and straight at the King, forgetting his dignity for a moment.

"Your Highness, though I haven't met my brother in five years since our combat, I trust that he would never lie to me. He is a man who takes pride in his modesty," he exclaimed. Raminas quirked a brow, his lips curved into a sardonic smile.

Basch rubbed his eyes and apologised for his sudden retaliation. His temples throbbed from staying in the warm room for over an hour and, with no food or water.

"You are forgiven, Sir Basch but we must come to a decision. Dalmasca is a neutral country, if we join this war against Caelum, we will fall into hell alongside Archades. Our part in the war will be futile but it's no other choice. I can't let Dalmasca suffer so I will form an alliance with Archades," Raminas uttered. He crouched deeper into his throne and thrummed his fingers on the arm-rest.

Basch bit his bottom lip. Being a Royal Advisor was a tough job, especially if the King was stubborn and weak. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and made a quick mental note to wash it later.

"May I ask you, Your Highness, how you will form an alliance?" he asked quietly. He already knew what the king will say.

"I will give my daughter to them."

Fear gripped his heart for Basch cannot imagine the Princess of Dalmasca surviving one day with Vayne Solidor. Vayne was ten years her elder. He had married before but, his wife died mysteriously. The issue was hushed in Archades and ignored within a week of her death.

"Preposterous, you're Majesty! Princess Ashelia is a strong minded young woman. Vayne will disdain her if she speaks out of turn. It is too dangerous for her to move to Archades!" he cried out, falling down on his knees, his hands joined together.

Raminas stood up, his face reddened with fury as he ordered the knight not to interfere with marital decisions. Basch stared at him imploringly.

The stubborn King dismissed him.

"Leave my sight, Basch."

Basch gave a heavy sigh and lumbered to the exit. There was no point in arguing with Raminas. If only there was another prince who would take Lady Ashe...

Basch jolted to a halt in his tracks as a thought crossed his mind. He walked back to Raminas with an excited expression.

Raminas flared his nostrils.

"What is the matter with you today, general? You spoke with great impertinence and when I dismissed you, you came back?" he inquired. His blue irises burned with smouldering ire, melting like ice in their sockets.

"You're Highness, what if we give our Princess to a prince of Caelum instead?" Basch interrupted. He didn't care that Raminas was exploding with anger. What mattered now was Lady Ashe's future.

"Basch that is the most..." Raminas paused, his pupils dilated.

"You are a genius!"

The King grinned widely and clapped his hand over the knight's back. Basch grimaced, rubbing a hand over the sore area. He returned a weak smile.

"I'll dispatch a messenger now to tell King Victoire that I desire a wedding between Dalmasca and Caelum. Princess Ashelia shall marry Prince Rozin, the second son in line to the throne. A great wedding it shall be."

* * *

"Allow me to read it," Victoire commanded. He sat on his throne in the dark room. A large chandelier provided the only light above them.

His dark hair glinted in the artificial light.

The young Dalmascan messenger, Tomaj, handed the King of Caelum the papyrus letter with trembling limbs.

A man with similar facial features to Victoire stood at the base of his throne, fumbling with the tight bow of his black suit.

Victoire looked down at Tomaj after reading the letter, his violet eyes gleaming with disdain.

"A marriage alliance with Dalmasca? This is a historical issue, no countries of Goddess Etro ever accepted a marriage with the countries of the Occuria," he remarked. Tomaj jumped involuntarily, cowering away from the King's throne.

"I-in return, you're Majesty, the King Raminas o-offers you the opportunity to save Prince Rozin from the curse of Somnus," the messenger stammered.

Victoire leaned into his chair, rubbing the beard on his chin. He glanced at the man beside him.

"Alexander, that is a good proposal, no?" he said quietly. Alexander shook his head.

"Still Victoire, Rozin is not the one in line to the throne. He's only eighteen. There is little chance that he will get affected by the curse like Noctis is," Alexander answered grimly.

The man sneered at Tomaj, whose legs shook vigorously.

"Prince Noctis is already engaged to Princess Stella of Tenebrae. I'm afraid I'll have to decline Dalmasca's offer but...My Noctis is experiencing the signs of the curse at twenty one years of age..." Victoire stared into the distant, deep in thought.

He glanced back at Tomaj after what seemed like eternity.

"I have made a decision. Prince Noctis shall marry your Dalmascan Princess instead."

* * *

Penelo fixed her blonde hair into two pigtails. She straightened her smooth leather outfit, held her backpack over her shoulder and strolled her way out of Migelo's shop.

People on the street greeted her with respect. Penelo's lips curved into a satisfied smile. She was the Princess' Maid of Honour, a privilege woman older than her could dream of. It wasn't often that a street orphan was chosen by the Princess herself to serve her.

"Penelo!"

The young girl of sixteen turned her gaze at a boy running towards her. His tanned skin was coated in perspiration due to the humid Dalmascan weather.

"Not now Vaan, I'm almost late. I can't afford to waste a second," Penelo replied. She attempted to step aside but the boy held her arm, causing tingles up her spine.

"Could you bring me back some left over dinner from the palace?" Vaan pleaded, his large doll-like eyes shining with malice. Penelo sighed in frustration.

This wasn't the first time she had asked for large morsels of royal food. Servants at the palace believed she ate too much. It was humiliation for her.

"Again? The people there think I'm a cow," she retorted. Vaan held her hand in his and begged her. His angelic face straining and she slowly succumbed to his request.

Vaan thanked her, rubbed her hair jovially and ran to look for other trouble. Penelo touched the strands of her that were now out of place, her thoughts drifted to another reverie, her face heated and red.

The walk to the palace wasn't long for Rabanastre wasn't entirely huge. Penelo made her way through the maze of corridors until she found her way outside the Princess' chamber.

She held her breath and pulled out a nicely wrapped present from her sack. It was the Princess' nineteenth birthday and Penelo had taken great care in choosing a fitting gift for the Lady Ashe.

The street girl held the polished doorknob but hesitated when she heard voices from within the room. One voice in particular was a familiar male.

Penelo's heart sank. She surveyed her surroundings to make sure no one was around and knocked on the door. There came a few shuffling and then a click of a lock.

The door opened ajar and she faced a young woman with ethereal beauty. Lady Ashe was perfect in height, not tall and not petite – more so, somewhere in between. She had a straight, snub nose and large icy blue eyes that beheld arrogance but Penelo could see the kindness hidden in those depths.

"Penelo! I've been waiting for you, come," the Princess held the younger girl's wrist and took her inside. Penelo was enthralled with the beautiful white Dalmascan gowns the Princess wore.

Her smile faded when she saw the familiar man in his early twenties, dressed in a vest with intricate gold-plated designs and leather trousers. He wore many earrings and jewellery alike. The tall man smirked and received her with a French kiss.

"If it isn't my little doll, Penelo. How do you do?" he greeted. Penelo restrained a smile.

"Hi Balthier," she answered. Balthier was a Sky Pirate with a massive bounty on his head. He met Ashe two years ago and since then, she had been seduced by him. Penelo was uncomfortable that she was glued in the middle, forever to keep their frivolous affair as a secret. She shook her thoughts aside and handed Ashe her birthday present.

"My dearest friend, what is the need of this? You're help everyday is more than enough," Ashe said, taking Penelo into an embrace. Penelo draped her arms around the older woman, restricting the tears from falling.

Sometimes, she felt as if the Princess was her older sister.

"Shall we see what this is?" Balthier interrupted, taking the present from Ashe and un-wrapping it. Penelo's stomach churned into a knot. Why did he have to open the paper? The present was a personal matter and it was for Ashe's eyes only.

Balthier revealed a set of sparkling tear-drop shaped earrings. He uttered how beautiful they looked. Ashe smiled and fingered the earrings, mentioning words of thanks to the street-girl.

She placed the earrings with "Balthier's present". Penelo's heart sank even further, ready to explode. Balthier had given her a golden necklace embellished with sapphires and long, dangling golden earrings.

Maybe Ashe will never fully appreciate the love behind her simple gift and maybe only one girl would know the meaning behind a gift of simple earrings.

"Sister..." she whispered quietly, tears flooding her mind.


	4. Revelation

His feet buckling behind, the emaciated blonde ran to Noctis with a huge grin plastered on his face, his shotgun hanging over his shoulder.

"Hey there, lover boy, daddy's calling you!" He greeted and laughed at his attempt to joke. Noctis arched his eyebrows at the young man before him as the blonde choked and banged his fist over his sternum, coughing insalubriously.

His smile faded upon realising that the dark haired prince was glowering at him.

"Prompio, I am in no mood to listen to your folly," Noctis huffed, rolling his violet coloured eyes.

"Please call me Po! I hate the name Prompio and I'm serious, His Majesty sent me to fetch you," the blonde said, his smile faded from his lips and his eyebrows were now furrowed together.

Noctis' eyes were suddenly larger on his face; he pushed Prompio aside and ran down the corridor to the King's private chambers. Prompio followed him almost falling over from the speed to catch up with the prince.

He heeded no attention to the dark corridors but felt curiosity build up inside him at why the King needed to talk to the prince and in such a solemn tone of voice, he asked Samuel to fetch the prince.

Prompio stopped beside the King's largest chamber. Noctis was waiting there patiently with his arms crossed across his chest. Prompio huffed for more oxygen; he leaned over with his hands on his knees, taking deep gulps of air.

"Noct, seriously, one of these days I'm just gonna die trying to run after you. I mean, seriously, like, seriously!" Prompio panted, throwing his leans arms upwards. Noctis wore a bemused expression.

"I advice you, Po to _seriously_ get that awful ass of yours to the gym," he jested. A faint glow danced across Prompio's face. His cool blue eyes were suddenly smouldering with ire.

"Noct! I mean, seriously! How do you expect me to catch up with you when you use you're stupid 'special powers'?" he snapped, throwing a playful punch across the prince's shoulder. Noctis shook his head in disbelief and uttered how unintelligent Samuel was.

Before their argument got grim, a powerful booming voice called Noctis inside.

"Don't piss in your pants if he found out that you stayed with Stella last night,"Prompio grinned. Noctis placed his palm over the blonde's lean face and pushed him aside before entering the room, ignoring Samuel's curses.

* * *

His father's room was dark albeit a few candles that were lit on golden candle rods. A chandelier of candles was hanging directly above the large king-sized bed. Noct recalled how the chandelier had frightened him as a child.

He was still a bit afraid if it would fall or if the candles set the bed curtains on fire. His eyes turned to the aging man nearing fifty, sitting on a crystal blue chair.

"Father..." he said, his voice suddenly shook nervously. Victoire didn't seem to hear him. His face was gazing at the wall but his eyes were empty, looking into a portal of the past.

Noctis cleared his throat. Victoire jumped in his seat before turning to the prince.

"Noctis, come," he said gesturing at the space in front of him. Noctis nodded before walking slowly over to Victoire. His heart rummaged in his chest as sweat trickled from his temple.

Victoire turned his gaze to the younger man, his eyes bore through his son's like melting ice. Noctis stared at the floor, realising the intricate chilly designs that swirled over the cashmere carpet.

"How is my son this afternoon?" Victoire said, causing the prince to flinch. A cryptic air hung on the atmosphere around them. Noctis nodded as an answer. As if contagious, Victoire nodded in understanding.

"Have you met Rozin today?" the King's voice cut any hope like a knife. The prince recoiled slightly, his lips curved into a grimace.

Rozin...He was supposed to practice Dark Arts with Rozin this morning. That idiot must have mentioned his absence to the King.

"No father," Noctis replied politely.

"Why is that, may I ask?"

Noctis attempted to peek at Victoire's face but lowered his gaze when he realised the heated anger in his father's eyes. Noctis sighed and wiped his forehead with his palm. The faded scars on his back ached as if they were lashed upon once again.

"Father, I could explain about last night-"

"Last night?" Victoire mused, quirking a brow. Noctis avoided cringing. He thought about his time with Stella guiltily. They didn't mean to lose themselves in passion. It was wrong for young royal couples to do..._That_...And worst of all, before marriage.

_Great going, now you're stuck!_

"What happened last night? Did you stay somewhere forbidden to you?" Victoire rebounded as if reading his thoughts. Noctis stammered for words.

_Of course it was forbidden! It was Stella's bedroom!_

The prince ran a hand through his navy hair but immediately came to recognition that he let his cool demeanour wilt away.

"Father, I think it's time Stella and I should get married," he stated boldly. He dropped his arm back to his side and restrained a satisfied smirk for having courage.

"No," Victoire replied calmly. Noctis' lips parted in shock. He probed into this matter, asking his father for the truth to his denial.

"How dare you try to reason with me? I am your father and the King of this country. I shall decide who you will marry."

"But-but father, Stella and I have been engaged for a long while now. Wouldn't it be appropriate that we should exchange the marital vows?" Noctis asked anxiously. His eyebrows furrowed together with worry, his eyes met Victoire's with an intense stare.

_Are they new wrinkles?_

"Do not raise your voice at me. Didn't you learn enough after you're fiendish incident a long time ago?" Victoire reprimanded in tone that caused the prince to stiffen with fear. Noctis gazed back at the floor and murmured an apology.

A moment of silence passed between them. Noctis shifted uncomfortably. Victoire was the first to speak.

"Your engagement to Stella is no more."

"What?" Noctis darted his gaze back to the King. He shook his head incredulously and almost pleaded for Victoire to take his words back. Victoire smiled, one that held no humour, and stood up walking to a closet.

"I do not understand! What are you saying, father?" Noctis impeded, following him. Victoire gave a mirthless chuckle. He opened a drawer on the closet and removed a velvet fedora hat.

"You're engaged to Princess Ashelia B'nargin of Dalmasca now. She will help remove the curse of Somnus off of you and you shall marry her within the next week."

Noctis came to halt and imagined the room breaking like glass around him. His gloved fingers curled into his palms, the worry in his eyes replaced with shock and disbelief.

"No! Why are you doing this!" he yelled, almost grabbing Victoire's arm. He laid his hand firmly in its place, not daring to attempt a move like that again. Victoire glared at him coldly and placed the fedora hat over his head. He sauntered his way to the door, before stopping in his tracks and glancing at his son over his shoulder.

"It's for your own good," he responded, holding the door knob, eyes flickering with burning malice. Noctis had his hands in his hair, dropping down on his knees. He glanced at Victoire with twisted rage, blinking back angry tears.

"You're doing this for revenge, aren't you? It's all for revenge because of mother, isn't it!"

He felt satisfied seeing Victoire become rigid in his spot. The King's face suddenly turned paler than usual. He gave Noctis another hard glare and spoke in a dry, resenting tone.

"Perhaps it is, Noctis. Even though you're a twenty-one year old man now, you shall never be forgiven for what you did to Yvonne almost twelve years ago..."

He left, slamming the door behind him and leaving a bewildered, petulant prince to cry in the room.

* * *

Prompio almost screamed from fright when he heard Victoire slamming the door violently. His long arms flailed hectically before he forced his clumsy body to bow before the King.

Victoire raised an eyebrow.

"Your Majesty, if you do not mind me asking, where's Noctis?" Prompio asked curiously. He knew that father and son never got along well but in public they at least feigned a relationship, even if it was to be in front of him.

_Maybe they finally understood how one can't be stronger without the other._

Prompio grinned at his thought, silently hoping that the conversation between the two went well, whatever it was about.

Victoire grunted in reply and left, leaving Prompio regretting any thoughts of false hope. He shrugged when the King was out of sight and surveyed the area to make sure no one was looking before sneaking his way into Victoire's room.

"Noct, like seriously-"

Prompio stopped in his tracks to find Noctis hunched over on the crystal blue chair, his elbows leaning on the arm-rests, his face covered by his hands. If Prompio listened closely, he heard something doleful in the room, almost as if someone was sobbing but very quietly.

"Noct...Geesh man, what happened?" he asked with genuine concern, running over to the dark haired prince and tugging at his shoulder.

"I prefer to be alone right now, Prompio," Noctis replied in a muffled voice. Prompio felt his heart drop from hearing the prince's bitter tone.

"I mean, seriously, man. You can always share with me to enlighten your load."

"I said to leave me alone."

"Never fear when Po is here. Remember with me around, happiness can be found just around the corner!"

"I said go away!" Noctis tore his hands away from his face and stood up to thrust Prompio towards the door. Prompio felt slightly hurt and astonished to receive this behaviour from the prince. Noctis may have been arrogant and callous to others but to him, the prince was quite friendly.

Noctis tensed as if reading the blonde's thoughts.

"I apologise," he sighed and turned away. Prompio rubbed his arm, the area Noctis shoved at with angry force.

"No prob, man...I guess I'll just leave?"

"Yes...I mean no! – I mean -..." Noctis placed a hand on his hair and groaned with aggravation. prompio felt confused with the prince's actions. He stayed to listen to a confession.

Noctis sat back down at the chair.

"I'm getting married to a Dalmascan Princess..."

"What? Are you serious man?"

"Yes."

"That's – That's blasphemy! I always got fails in history but even someone as stupid as me knew that none of the countries,Caelum, Tenebrae, Lindana, Sophia, Nijum, Thames and Lithium, ever had any royal marriages with-"

"Shut up you dumbass! I know! This was my father's absurd decision!" Noctis once again got into his hunched posture as Prompio struggled for words. The blonde rubbed his neck and sighed.

"What about Stella?" Instantly, Prompio wished he never brought her up after seeing the pain forming in the prince's eyes. He received no reply. That explained the crying...

"I lost her..." Noctis said after a long moment of awkward silence. Prompio shook his head in pity. He was never good at dealing with sad people. Maybe it was time for him to sneak back out.

"I'm sure the Dalmascan Princess isn't all that bad. Though she's merely nineteen, I heard, she's supposed to be beautiful!" he grinned encouragingly. Noctis' pouted his lips in fury. Prompio's grin died away and he regretted saying that too.

_Geesh, what could one guy do?_

"Come on Noct, Stella is just another woman!"

"Shut up, you idiot! That's not the problem! Of course she's just another woman!"

"Eh?" Okay, now he felt really confused. Noctis' response was spontaenuous and mesmerized the thin felt dismayed for being the prince's friend. His eyes lingered to the door, longing to leave this scene.

"Stella...She...She could be..."

"What?"

"You absurd idiot! I am making an attempt to speak with you!"

"Eh?"

Noctis sighed in frustration and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He caught the blonde by the vest, causing the latter to squeal in shock.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Noct, you know I never tell anyone about your 'dirty' secrets," Prompio smirked. Noctis frowned at this.

"You make a man so angry that he may forget his love and his woes," he murmured. Prompio rolled his eyes and encouraged the prince to 'spill the beans'.

"Stella might be carrying my child..."

"Holy cow's shit! I mean, seriously! Like seriously, seriously! LIKE SERIOUSLY!"


	5. Goodbye

He hated how he looked like, with his skin as yellow as crinkled sandpaper and his eyes as light as wintry skies, so hollow with no emotion. His hair was a mass of dark blonde, greying at twenty-five years of age, a grim lip made him look even older. His physique was tall and burly.

Overall Prince Daemon looked like a monster, as his father called him, and if he wasn't one with royal blood, he would have been killed on the streets due to his extreme ugliness.

Daemon hesitated outside Ashe's room, his half sister. She was a miracle and a jinx in his life. At first when she was young, she was so frightened of him that she used to cry when she saw him. He only wanted to play with her, and one day, he accidentally suffocated her with a large pillow. King Raminas had given him such a harsh beating that Daemon felt uncomfortable around Ashe to this day.

Although she has been kinder to him, through pity or sisterly acceptance, Daemon didn't know why.

"Ashelia?" he asked, clearing his throat. Due to his hideous features, no king wanted to hand their precious princess over to him. He found Raminas' news for Ashe's marriage to Prince Noctis quite incredible.

Sighing, he ran a hand over his face. If Ashe was to leave then the only person who will accept his company was Basch but he was moving with her as Dalmasca's Ambassador.

Ashe opened the door, gasping lightly before throwing her arms over his muscular neck, her feet almost leaving the ground.

"Brother, I have not seen you at my birthday party. Where have you been?" she said, letting go and giving him such a sweet smile, he wanted to melt into a puddle before her.

"Now is not the time, Ashelia. Father has important issues to discuss with you," Daemon uttered. Ashe wasted no time in holding his arm and strolling down the corridors to her father's chamber. Daemon almost stumbled after her.

'Beauty and the Beast', the lords and ladies would snigger at them, laughing at his hideousness and admiring her fateful beauty. Daemon lowered his eyes to the floor as realisation hit him that Ashe will be leaving soon, to a country where no other Dalmascan has ever been to. His stomach twisted into a knot.

They halted outside Raminas' door until he ordered them to enter. Basch was standing at the window, gazing forlornly into the distance while Raminas was seated on a luxurious chair made of ivory gold and sequined iridescent gems.

Raminas greeted his daughter with a warm embrace, flashing a cold, hard glare to Daemon before sitting back on his seat. Daemon kept his focus on Basch, the man who said little but offered much wisdom. The knight nodded at him in greeting, smiling gently with eyes that reminded the prince of sunflowers.

"My daughter, Ashe, there comes a day when you must leave Dalmasca. But leaving her is like you are serving her and spreading her legacy to wherever you go," Raminas began. Daemon saw Ashe's eyebrows rise higher. Her eyes held disbelief. She shifted awkwardly before politely asking Raminas to stop talking in riddles.

"My sweetest flower, I have made an alliance with the country of Caelum and you are to wed Prince Noctis within a couple of days -"

"What!" Ashe cried suddenly, her hands clenched into fists. She shivered and her face paled. Daemon caught her safely into his arms as she swooned back and forth. Basch was also by her side in an instant, concern spread across his face. Daemon turned his back against the knight, almost possessively while the latter returned to his spot close to the window.

Raminas' eyes were brimming with guilty tears. He looked up at Ashe, appearing much older than before and apologised.

"It's the best for Dalmasca. This marriage will save us from Archades."

Ashe slipped from Daemon's tight grasp. The prince stared at the empty space in the cradle of his arms before glancing at his half sister.

"But this Noctis is of the country Caelum! That – That is sacrilegious and wrong! I cannot marry one who practices Etro's black arts!" she yelled, her cheeks reddening with anger.

"The rings have been exchanged Ashelia. There is nothing more I can do," Raminas stated, "I believe it's about time that Etro and the Occuria join forces."

"No!" Ashe screamed loudly, taking a step back. Daemon watched her scurry over to Basch and shook his shoulder.

"Basch, please tell him not to do this. Please, you know what happens in Caelum! Tell my father to take back the alliance!" she implored, angry tears trickling down her cheeks. Basch looked away, a sadness glowing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he replied. Ashe shook her head slowly, her tears turning into sorrow. An icy silence followed.

"Ashelia, stop this nonsense, this is what a princess has to do," Raminas cut in, his voice more solemn then before. Daemon moved across the room and draped his arms over the princess who trembled in his grip, hiding her face onto the hollow of his neck.

"Father is right Ashelia. Basch is going with you and I have full faith that he will not let anyone hurt you," he soothed, running a large hand through her hair.

* * *

Ignis pushed his glasses deeper onto the bridge of his nose. His neat dark hair and suit was covered in sweat due to the sweltering heat of the Ozmone plains. Groaning, he removed his blazer and tied it around his waist before holding the reins of his chocobo again.

Another man and his chocobo caught up with him, his long dark brown hair swaying with the speed. He was much burly than Dino and had a prominent scar across his face. The man grinned wildly.

"Come on, man, stop running off on me all the time," he said.

Ignis sighed before wiping the sweat off his forehead, he took in the dark patches on the arm-pits of his shirt, feeling slightly disgusted.

"Gladiolus, you need to know when to shut up," the slimmer man complained. Gladiolus threw his head back in laughter. Ignis scratched his back; he had an urge to remove his shirt but didn't want Sonny to see what was underneath. Gladiolus' muscular build put his thin one to shame. It wasn't as if he was unfit, he just wished his muscles were better sculpted at times. Gladiolus could have easily been carved by some Michael-Angelo...

"We're two men from the country of Lithium but here we are roaming the lands of the Occuria. Etro wouldn't be too pleased with us, would she?"

"We're _roaming_ here for a reason. We have to find the three crystals of nethicite held by three Espers in order to retrieve the Fabula Nova Crystal that has been shattered in Lithium," Ignis replied intelligently.

It was true that Caelum was the only country of goddess Etro that held the Fabula Nova Crystal. Ignis and Gladiolus decided one day to retrieve three stones of nethicite so that they will emerge under the goddess' power and mould into a new Fabula Nova Crystal. In that way, Lithium will once again gain power like it did three hundred years ago.

The chocobo screamed, breaking Ignis' thoughts and thrust him off towards the ground. Gladiolus fell down beside him, tumbling away before crashing against a large stone that was rooted to the earth. Ignis watched him laugh but he sensed something wasn't right. The two chocobos that they hired from Rabanastre ran back towards the Giza Plains.

"Oy! Come back, you shitty birds with no brains!" Gladiolus yelled, waving a large fist in the air. Ignis narrowed his eyes and surveyed the area cautiously. His comrade tugged at his shirt, shouting expletives angrily.

"Don't just stand there! The amount of gil we had to pay for those bitches!"

"Sonny, shut up!" Ignis bellowed. Someday, he was sure that his ears would split and bleed. As he expected, Gladiolus didn't close his mouth but cursed more vehemently than before. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew him back to the grassy floor and a large winged bird flew over them.

"Looks like we attracted another bitch!" Gladiolus gasped, his hands clenched into fists, taking a large spear that was left behind by the chocobos. He attempted to strike at the large wyrm only to miss and fall back to the ground. He groaned, rubbing his backside in agony.

"Damn that piece of Seeq-shit! It's a damned Zu!" he huffed, getting back on his feet. The Zu screamed loudly, deafening them momentarily before swooping down to crush Gladiolus with its beak. Gladiolus yelped and somersaulted to the side but the Zu still administered a powerful blow against his shoulder.

"Allow me," Ignis said, reaching for two pistols that materialised into his hands. He ran towards the bird and threw himself to the floor, sliding on his elbow and shooting with impeccable accuracy. He blew some smoke off the hollows of his guns.

The Zu wasn't affected much. It dashed at Ignis, crashing a large wing against him. The slim man cried in pain, clutching his chest and glared at the bird.

"Do you have the Libra technik activated on your license board?" he asked Gladiolus whose face scrunched in thought.

"Uh...What's Libra?" he uttered meekly. Ignis slapped a hand over his forehead. For all the muscle that Gladiolus possessed, he lacked in brains.

"I have an idea; let's take this bitch to the ground!" Gladiolus yelled, "Aero!"

"Gladiolus! No-"

Gladiolus slashed his arm at the air as if he was performing a Kung Fu move as a swirling gust of wind surrounded the Zu, engulfing the bird whole along with the soil and grass it whipped out of the earth.

Gladiolus smirked and praised his shrewdness. When the debris cleared away, the corners of his lips drooped back down as they watched the Zu still standing strong.

"You idiot! That bird is an aerial wyrm! Wind elements can't harm it all!" Ignis shouted irefully while shooting at the Zu once again. "Let me to end this..."

The guns in his hands effervesced into tiny atoms of light, his surroundings faded into stars and a dark purple cosmos. The Zu was hanging above him; its tongue writhing outside its mouth. Ignis felt a surge of energy leave his body as the cosmos consumed all his magic points.

"I call upon the power of the Mist to help me perform this Quickening!"

He moved arms in a circular motion; a wave of molten lava emulated the actions of his arms behind him. The fiery wave expanded larger until it was well over forty-five feet. Ignis stepped his foot forward and thrust his clenched hands in the direction of the Zu.

The wave followed his motions, washing over the stars and crashing into the Zu. Ignis' glasses reflected orange light as he watched the wyrm screaming in agony; its steel-like grey flesh singed and blackened. The ashes of the birds remained on the floor as Ignis' surroundings faded back to that of the Ozmone Plains.

Gladiolus' jaw was hanging open. Ignis picked a large grey feather that was visible in the ashes and showed it to his overwhelmed comrade. He smiled faintly.

"This could sell generously for a few gil. Let's head over to Jahara?"

"Y-yeah man, let's go!"


	6. Eccentric Royalty

_Stella, I regret in letting you know that our engagement has been called off by my father. He chooses a heathen Dalmascan over you and this angers me._

_I want you to know that no heathen will ever take your place. You will always be the one I love and if eternity will allow us in this lifetime, I will marry you._

_Until then, _

_Your love, _

_Noctis Lucis Caelum._

Her eyes wallowed up in tears. With a frustrated sob, she tore the letter to bits and fell onto her bed, crying into the bed sheets. Her shoulders shook violently; she screamed into her pillow and thrashed her arms on the silken linen.

How could he do this to her? Unconsciously, a hand traced to her stomach and heavy tears spilled from her eyes at the thought of life growing within her.

_Why is he leaving me like this?_

She gave everything to him, her love, her support and her kindness. She went as far as giving her maiden hood to him. No prince will marry her now. Who would take a princess that had lost her innocence?

She stared into her reflection; clumps of mascara had watered down her cheeks. Her eyes were encircled with dark shadows. She wanted to smash the mirror into tiny little pieces so that it would match her shattered heart.

_Why didn't Noctis tell his father about me? Why didn't he fight for me?_

He had the arrogant nerve of sending her a short and curt letter but he didn't come in person to tell her about this news. Her eyes filled with tears once again at the thought of her beloved prince.

Stella wiped her tear stricken face with the back of her hand, smudging some lipstick across her cheek in the process. Her mind ached just to think.

_I have to tell them. His family should know._

As if her conscience was sleeping and in the possession of some other force, Stella walked out of her room and through the dark corridors of her small Tenebraen palace. A few servants and ladies noticed her unruly appearance but none tried to stop her. Stella estimated that they have heard of Noct's imminent wedding before she did.

* * *

The corset was suffocating her but Agatha didn't remove it. She was so large that people called her 'Ms. Jelly-Belly' when she happened to pass them. Her dark navy hair hung in curls over her waist, slightly hiding her corpulent face.

Unfortunately, Etro hadn't given her the elegant beauty that she had bestowed upon her two irritating first cousins. Not only that, she was nearing twenty-nine and no prince had asked for her hand in marriage due to her greatly stout figure.

"_Why look at Noctis! She can fit six of him in her! If only he was the princess, I would have gladly married him!" _The last prince had spoken to her father, Alexander. He didn't let that bastard get away so easily for insulting his doted daughter. That ill-named prince left the palace with a broken limb and a busted face.

Agatha squinted in the mirror. Her violet eyes appeared smaller resulting from her portly cheeks. They were always smothered in white eye liner to create that 'large eye illusion' but hell; that never worked. Those beauty experts needed to stop illegal advertising.

Her small nose looked squashed and her lips were too thin in proportion to her double chins. Agatha furiously applied blush until the red powder was like two large circles on the sides of her face. She strutted out of her palace and into the gardens to meditate.

The smell of fresh soil and tree leaves filled her nostrils. She breathed in deeply and sighed with relief but her intuition warned her that she wasn't alone.

Glaring, she faced a tall young man dressed in a casual black tuxedo complete with a red sash around his waist and black bow tie. His raven hair looked windswept to the right and his large dark eyes held all of the world's innocence and morality locked within them. He grinned at her with his full feminine lips, almost laughing and raised a perfectly trimmed brow.

"Ms. Jelly-Belly is off to perform her weekly fat-relief exercise?" he teased in his low, taunting voice.

"Rozin!" Agatha screamed in fury. Taking large steps with her heavy legs, she lumbered after the eighteen year old, attempting to snatch his ear. Her cousin gasped in delight at the idea of getting her angry and easily dodged her slow actions.

Agatha slammed her extended arm against the bark of a tree. She groaned loudly, her eyes narrowed at the mischievous prince.

"My dear cousin, let not the fury of your mind possess you in a tranquil place like this. You need to get rid of your inner demons," Rozin said, his lips twisting into a smile that most of the ladies find charming. His smile faltered as Agatha tried another swipe at him.

Rozin ducked immediately, Agatha noticed the realisation in his eyes that he will either keep running from her forever or else die at her hands of rage.

"Come here, you bastard!" Agatha thrust a bear- like paw towards him

"Agatha, what did Uncle Alexander say about your temper?" Rozin twirled to the side, his famous contemptuous expression had been wiped off of his face.

"Shut up!" The stout princess lifted her skirts and attempted a kick.

"Please, listen to me! I shall not apologise for I did no wrong-" Rozin twirled towards the other way this time but tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the ground.

He gazed above him but the last thing he saw was a large, crazy woman jumping in his direction with her elbow aiming for his stomach.

"Oof!"

Agatha pushed harder onto her cousin when she fell on him, enjoying the coughing of blood escaping from his perfect lips and a prominent bruise across his right cheekbone. The purple stain on his smooth pale skin satisfied her even more. She wanted to rip his beauty into tiny pieces and cremate his youthful body till it turned into ashes, his brother Noctis following the same fate after him.

Rozin clutched his stomach and moaned in pain. He pushed her off with sudden strength; his dark eyes were obscured from all emotion. He stood up, removing a handkerchief from under his sleeve and wiping the blood trickling down his chin, glaring at Agatha all the while. Agatha suddenly cowered away from his gaze.

She stood up and stared at him as he wiped soil off his tuxedo, his smouldering eyes never leaving her face.

Sometimes, as paedophilic as it sounded, she wished she could marry Rozin. She never liked Noctis because he physically abused her in the past due to her temper, but Rozin never struck her at all. The younger prince's ireful facial expressions hurt her more than Noctis' heavy slaps.

Already, there was saliva forming in her mouth. Agatha knew she held a secret desire for Rozin (and another smaller one for Noctis), she wanted him for herself. She wanted him as her husband and possible father of her future children. These thoughts formed an unpleasant knot in her stomach. While Rozin remained unaware of her ogling, he was meekly brushing away the dirt on his sleeves.

His eyes met hers once again and he quirked a brow.

"What are you staring at Jelly-Belly?" his lips rising into malicious smirk. Agatha fell out of her reverie and glared at her cousin, cursing and raising another fist but this time she didn't strike at him.

"Princess Agatha? Prince Rozin?" a small voice croaked. Agatha painfully tore her gaze away from Rozin and faced Stella. She wore a bemused expression for she had never seen the princess in such a terrible state before.

She hated Stella with all her huge heart because she envied the younger woman's beauty. Agatha knew why Stella was in this state. The stout princess was happy that King Victoire made a right decision for once.

_Noctis and Princess Ashelia! Hah! What a match!_

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Rozin resume his infamous arrogant glare at the blonde princess. He and Stella never got along well, Agatha couldn't tell why.

"What are you doing here? Didn't my brother pay you enough for your services?" he sneered. Stella's eyes were suddenly brimming with tears and her lip quivered. She dropped onto her knees and snatched his hand, crying.

"Please, let me talk to my lord. I love him more than I love my parents! I need him!" she sobbed, shaking vehemently. Rozin pulled his hand from her and thrust his head back in mirthless laughter. Stella's eye beheld fear. Even Agatha felt scared to see a huge animalistic grin plastered on her cousin's face. Secretly, she sensed her spine tingle with satisfaction due to the way he was treating Noctis' former fiancée.

"You shall not talk to my brother for he has a wedding to prepare for. Be gone, whore."

Agatha saw that Stella was crumbling away from inside. She was completely broken now. The stout princess smirked along with her cousin. Surreptitiously, she placed an arm over his lean shoulders to show him whose side she was taking. He brushed her arm off and gave her a disgruntled grimace. Agatha made a quick mental note to strike him again once Stella leaves.

_Just look at him when he's angry, that bastard! He's still beautiful, why Etro? Why didn't you give some of the Lucis family's beauty to me!_

"Rozin, please! This is important-"

"Do I hear an insignificant fly buzzing in my ear?"

"Rozin!"

"I think I just did."

"Agatha, you will listen, won't you? Please, you are a woman like me," Stella cried, turning towards Agatha.

Agatha sucked her lips in and glowered at her. She raised a hand smacked the blonde girl across the face. Rozin's eyes grew larger in shock. He told Agatha how rude she was to slap a woman who had no relationship with them and the dark haired woman's actions made the Lucis family appear in an evil light. Agatha frowned at him.

_Son of a bitch didn't take _his_ own actions into account at all!_

Rozin pulled Stella to her feet and pushed her towards the exit to the city.

"Leave now or else I will not stop my cousin the second time," he threatened. Stella touched her reddened cheek and plodded out of the royal gardens. Agatha spat in her absence.

"That carrion always uses Noctis for his wealth," she muttered. Rozin sighed in frustration. His shoulders lifted slightly at the voice of his brother calling them.

"What did you do to Stella?" Noctis asked, approaching them, his hands clenched into fists.

"You are getting married Noctis! She had no permission to meet a groom-"

"Brother! You're back! Let us practice black arts right away. I've perfected the latest move you taught me," Rozin interrupted Agatha, his eyes shining with glee. Noctis folded his arms at the slightly taller prince, glaring all the while.

Agatha smirked to herself. She knew Noctis was never fond of his younger brother while the latter placed him above a pedestal. He almost acted like a puppy around the older prince but cursed him behind his back.

"Shut your mouth, Rozin! I heard what you said to Stella. How could your mind be filled with such filthy thoughts?" Noctis' glare hardened. His eyes were livid. Agatha couldn't decide which brother to stare at since they both possessed perfect handsomeness, one with looks of darkness and disdain and the other with innocence and arrogance. Her heart burned again with envy.

Rozin looked taken aback, his ego clearly crushed by Noctis' words. His dark eyes glazed over with gloom.

"Filthy? Since when was I ever the one to lose myself in alcohol at parties and stay in the bedroom of an unmarried princess?"

Noctis' lips curved downwards, his ego equally shattered. He raised a fist in attempt to strike his brother but something held him back. Agatha shook her head but then her eyes followed Noctis' gaze and her heart skipped a beat. Noctis placed his thumb over a crimson spot on Rozin's lip. He wiped it away gently and glanced at Agatha.

"You hit my younger brother again, did you not Agatha?" he said quietly in a tone that sent shivers down Agatha's spine.

"I did not, you wretch!" she defended, crossing her arms. Even though, to Agatha, it was clear that Noctis and Rozin hated each other, they still knew the importance of family.

"Brother she did but don't trifle over this. It's a mere matter, too trivial-"

"Silence! This corpulent woman has no right to hit a man that would one day have the possibility to rule Caelum. Uncle Alexander shall hear about this," Noctis cut in. Agatha's cheek stung after a violent impact of something she didn't see. Her legs gave way and she found herself on the floor with Noctis staring over at her.

"And that is a small warning to never touch my brother again. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes L-lord Noctis..."


End file.
